Cornonith-11
Cornonith-11 is a famous Core Territories planet. Visitors from all corners of the galaxy come to shop, eat, explore, and relax. This planet is very expensive to visit, due to it being very crowded with all kinds of creatures. There are barely any natural biomes left on this planet, due to many cities being built for the visitors. Sadly, little animal life survived on this planet. Also, this planet is owned by the Cor'nonians, whom were once controlled by a near unknown species nicknamed "the controllers". Locations *'Continents' ** Sehajhom - A huge continent home to S'eenhx, S'azzan Conao, Ejbtr, and K'uloiap * Environment ** S'cougt Coh - A huge, undersea abyss far, far below S'azzan Conao. Home to invasive wildlife that have mutated to a degree. * Cities ** S'eenhx - A city near the Galactic Mall and an ocean. It is home to tons of shops, hotels and apartments. Sometimes considered the planet's most beautiful city. ** S'azzan Conao - A city near S'eenhx, and is home to tons of apartments and thousands of citizens. ** K'uloiap - A city near the outskirts of S'eenhx. Home to government offices, buildings, and the Library of Data. ** Ejbtr - The first city founded after the controllers left. ** Ehla Lalau - A city with a society that lives like the "old-timey Cornonith citizens," basically living old fashioned, simple lives. * Attractions ** The Galactic Mall - A huge mall home to hundreds of types of shops. Also has a small trading market every weekend. ** Library of Data - A huge building with computers linked to storage units that contain information (stories, documentaries, videos, movies, ect.) **Museum of Galactic Warfare (Enxof la Ett) - A museum about war. Built after the Galactic War. **M'aadean's Family Casino (Maadeans Jerbonx a Ciih) - A large casino and hotel located in S'eenhx. The second biggest attraction on Cornonith-11, first being the Galactic Mall. * Other ** Euybhchaief Tunnels - A large system of tombs filled with remains of deceased Cor'nonians. The remains are either mummified, decaying, or just bones. No citizens are allowed to enter the tombs, due to unexplained reasons by the government of the planet. ** Coh a Ehedd - A prison in the S'cougt Coh abyss to put the most dangerous or violent criminals on the planet away from citizens. ** Ehnx a Ehedd - A huge underground system of rooms and bunkers that were supposed to be shelter in case of a Giggaknat invasion. Long after the invasion never happened, it became home to a horrific criminal underbelly. History Long, long after the Planetary Annihilator era of the galaxy, the government of Cornonith-11 was friendly enough to allow many individuals of other species to move onto their planet. They set up many apartments for poorer individuals to live on. This made other individuals of other species want to leave their homeworld, which may be harsh, dangerous, or perhaps even "boring", and move onto Cornonith-11. Although being a planet that remained neutral in most wars, the popular Galactic Mall has been a site of many battles, most notably during the Galactic War. Category:Planets with Sentient Life Category:Planets Category:Core Territories Planets